


Ticking Clock (A fanfic crossover)

by Bowtie_Was_Here



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Monochrome: Firelight
Genre: Final Fantasy IX - Freeform, May contain spoilers, Monochrome: Firelight - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtie_Was_Here/pseuds/Bowtie_Was_Here
Summary: One evening Vivi asks Norie if they could talk in private for a bit. Will Norie be shocked or saddened of what Vivi tells them?
Relationships: Only friends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Ticking Clock (A fanfic crossover)

_-|♤|-_  
It had only been about an hour since Vivi had asked Norie a very diffrent and difficult question that they wern't expecting at all..  
\-------  
"Hey Norie? Can i ask you about something in private? It's really important.." Vivi had been meaning to tell Norie about that he'd stop or run out of time soon, even though deep down he wanted more time. He have to except it. But it didn't meen he wanted to be alone in it.  
"I heard you needed to ask me about something important, Right?" Norie had replyed to his request, But they seemed somewhat confused by it. He had also asked Norie to come along outside to talk since no one was there at the time.  
"Yeah..it's something i should have told you..a long time ago.." He spoke as he suddenly felt a jolt and a shiver down his spine, He wanted to hesitate to tell them but why? Why did it feel painful in someway?   
"Oh? Well you should tell me." Norie didn't like being harsh but they saw the visible hesitation he had and from knowing a lit each other, he was the one who would get pretty quiet when he didn't want to talk about something.  
He took a deep breath before speaking again.  
"Norie..? I don't want you to be sad when i tell you about this.. And i ask for you to not tell the others about it.. i don't want them to be sad." He felt a stronger sence of pain from how hard it was to really tell them about it.  
Norie finally realized what he was trying to say,it hit them hard.  
"Norie..i'm going to stop soon..or well 'die' and i really don't want to be alone in it..i know it's a hard thing to ask..but will you stay with me till it happens?.." The painful emotions finally took it toll as he started to cry..  
"I'm s-sorry.. i know i shouldn't be a crybaby.."  
That was before Norie gave him a hug. " You're not being one at all V. And thank you for telling me..i'll come along when it's time..and i'll respect what you asked me not to do.." Norie spoke in a quiet yet sorrowful tone at this..but yeah they were crying on the inside..  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me an idea and i said fuck it and wrote it- hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Also Thank @Delicate_Light for the idea!


End file.
